


The End Version 1

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Driving Force [12]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Reunion, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-17
Updated: 2001-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Jean meet in a New York City airport after almost ten years apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> Much like Choose Your Own Adventure novels, this series has a few alternate endings, so you can choose what YOU think should happen ;)
> 
> Song used is "I Didn't Ask and She Didn't Say" by Tim McGraw

~Staring up at the screen, all flights were delayed  
When a voice from behind me asked,  
"Stranger, how have you been?"  
I was caught off guard when I saw her face  
Stumbled my way through an awkward embrace  
Yet somehow I managed to say, "Good to see you again."  
We caught up on old friends  
Caught up on old times  
But all through the small talk, it kept burning through my mind

Does she think about the nights we spent on Crystal Lake  
Wrapped up in a blanket 'til the break of day  
So many times I've wondered does she think of me that way?  
I didn't ask and she didn't say~

"Hey, stranger."

Scott started and turned as the voice came from behind him, a voice he hadn't heard for years anywhere but in dreams. Seeing Jean again in the flesh made his breath catch in his throat. He could feel the sting of tears in his eyes at the sight of her tentative smile. Her arms were held out hesitantly, and Scott stepped forward, clasping her against him for the briefest of moments. It hurt too much, and he let go almost at once. Holding her felt too perfect. "Good to see you."

She nodded and half-smiled. "We missed you."

Finding his voice with an effort, Scott asked, "What are you doing here?" An airport in New York City certainly wasn't the place he had imagined running into his lost love again.

"There's a medical conference the professor wants me to attend in California," she explained. "Where are you headed?" There was a reluctance in the question, as if she didn't really expect any response and thus saw no point in the charade of asking at all.

"Texas."

Jean's eyebrows went up. "Texas?"

He nodded. "It seemed as good a place as any." Making small talk with someone he had once planned to spend his life with seemed ludicrous.

She nodded as well. "I guess so."

"So, how is everyone?" Scott wanted to talk about anyone, about anything, but himself.

"Professor Xavier had a heart attack last year, but it was mild. He's completely recovered," she added quickly at the sudden expression of worry and fear on Scott's face. "We're taking good care of him. Rogue and Bobby have both joined the team. Rogue got some new powers awhile back. It's a long story, but she's dealing with it beautifully. And she's found herself a boyfriend: Remy--Gambit--another student. He came after..." the words trailed away and Jean cleared her throat. 

"Storm's been leading us. She's wonderful. I always knew she was smart enough, strong enough, but I never knew she had so much drive. It's amazing. You should see her." Jean stopped, avoiding mention of perhaps the most obvious person to discuss.

Scott caught the dodge. "How's Logan?" 

There was a trace of bitterness behind the words, but Jean tried to ignore it. "He's good." Her right hand unconsciously moved to the ring on her left hand, a plain silver band that caught the yellow light in the airport and reflected it.

Scott blinked, then stared. It was unmistakably a wedding band. He could feel his chest tighten and had to swallow several times before choking out, "Congratulations, Jean, to both of you."

Her cheeks burned red, from embarrassment or shame, Scott couldn't be sure. "Thank you. I'll tell Logan."

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them, echoing in the years spent apart and the emotional miles they'd racked up.

~We said our good-byes, swore we'd stay in touch  
Then we went our separate ways, knowing no one does

But I couldn't help but wonder as I walked away  
If things had turned out different where would we be today?  
So many times I've wondered does she think of me that way  
I didn't ask and she didn't say~

"I have to go. My flight," Scott explained, knowing as well as she did that his flight wouldn't leave for at least another hour with the delays.

"Me too." Jean watched the floor for a moment, then looked back up. "Could you write when you get there? Or call? I don't want to... I'd like to stay in touch."

"Sure. I'll write." The words were hollow, and they both knew it was likely the last time they'd ever be face to face. "Good-bye, Jean." Again, Scott found himself wrestling tears.

"Good-bye, Scott." There were tears in her eyes as well, and a strange catch in her quiet voice. "Take care of yourself."

"You too." He turned and started walking. If he stayed another moment, he knew he would be on his knees begging her to give him a second chance. Despite the pride and self-respect he had lost in his years away from the mansion, Scott had no intention of doing to Logan what Logan had to done to him. 

As soon as he was far enough away that there was no chance of Jean following, Scott slumped into one of the padded seats and let the tears fall, mourning a love he'd lost almost a decade before.


End file.
